Jousou Dystopia
Lyrics Nihongo しどけない夏　ココロうらはら チャイムまやかし　からからと鳴る あぶく弾けて　ホコウゆらゆら あたしあやかし　ベロ出し哂う ほうら 風向きは笛任せ 放課後も暴風模様 背伸びした言葉　陽炎 洒落くさい　言いっこなしよ 情操妄想ディストピア　給食残しのカルマ デカダン気取っちゃって　校内放送　滅びを謡う 健全交際パーティシペイション　東京までは何マイル？ 待ち合わせ古戦場 うしろの正面だあれ？ 急転直下　花一匁　ちゃんちゃらおかしい反抗期 へし折るフラグの果て きつね　きつね　なにみてはねる？ ぎりぎり第四次成長　ばいばい　あたしの義務教育 まちぼうけ果たし状 ゆびきりげんまん　ゆびきった！ Romaji Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode shidokenai natsu kokoro urahara chime mayakashi karakara to naru abuku hajikete hokou yurayura atashi ayakashi pero dashi warau houra kaze muki wa fue makase houkago mo boufuu moyou senobishita kotoba kagerou sharakusai iikkonashi yo jousou mousou dystopia kyuushoku nokoshi no karma dekadan kidocchatte kounai housou horobi wo utau kenzen kousai participation toukyou made wa nan mile? machiawase kosenjou ushiro no shoumen daare? kyuutenchokka hana ichi monme chanchara okashii hankouki heshioru flag no hate kitsune kitsune nani mite haneru? girigiri daiyon tsugi seichou baibai atashi no gimukyouin machibouke hatashijou yubikiri genman yubikitta! English Translation A filthy summer, the contrast of my heart The chime of school bell sounds fake, ringing and clattering I pop the floating bubbles off in the middle of supplementary class I am an ayakashi who stick her tongue out while grinning See The wind’s direction follows my whistling It looks like it will storm after school Overstretched words and the heating haze Let’s not say impudent things to each other now Sentimental yet delusional dystopia, the karma for not finishing your lunch I put on decadent air by singing a song of ruin through school radio With full participation from all of my companions, I wonder how many miles is it to Tokyo? The ancient battlefield where we are supposed to meet Who’s the one left behind? A sudden turn in Hana-Ichi-Monme, such ridiculous rebellious age The end of the flag of destruction Fox, hey fox, what are you jumping at? Soon I will graduate from here then grow into an adult, bye-bye my compulsory education A letter of challenge that I fulfilled for nothing We made a pinky promise, we made one! Song Connections/Remixes *The very first phrase of 情操ディストピア shouted by mami is different on every difficulty. Etymology Ayakashi is the collective name of yokai (supernatural monsters) that appear above water. Trivia *mami is one of the winner vocalists of the Anata mo pop'n Vocalist! contest, along with NU-KO (who provided vocals for 恋愛観測) and 秋成 (who provided vocals for Intersection). **According to Seiya Murai, mami applied to the Anata mo pop'n Vocalist! contest singing ポップミュージック論. *According to wac, staff member PON provided vocals to a preliminary version of 情操ディストピア. He kept PON's vocals and used them for the chorus on the final version. *'情操ディストピア' was one of the preliminary round songs in the KONAMI Arcade Championship 2012 for pop'n music 20 fantasia. *Despite debuting in pop'n music 20 fantasia, 情操ディストピア didn't appear on a pop'n music 20 fantasia soundtrack until the pop'n music Sunny Park original soundtrack vol.1 album. *'情操ディストピア' is one of the very few post-pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ songs whose song page features comments by Seiya Murai in the Staff Comments. *Part of the lyrics refer to : A traditional game that is closely related to Red Rover. Music Comment The room is the end! It dominates Japan's future, there in Mononoke Middle School! Scratch the sounds, Rock'n Roll! Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket Ayakashi Rock Jacket.jpg|情操ディストピア's pop'n rhythmin Jacket Ayakashi Rock Jacket (Old).png|情操ディストピア's old Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Category:Fantasia Songs Category:Mami Songs Category:Anata mo Pop'n Vocalist! Category:PON Songs Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs Category:Asaki Songs Category:Jun Wakita Songs Category:96 Songs